flight of caged birdsong
by headlesshessian
Summary: "I admit I am more partial to the contrast of birch in the summer than oak in the autumn." Ivan reflects on why he let his caged favorite fly free. Unrequited!RussLiet unless you are SERIOUSLY reading things into this. Pretty much all human names.


Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own Hetalia. That's why I'm writing FANfiction for NO PROFIT WHATSOEVER. *sarcasm*

* * *

It was September, do you remember that? I know you like to celebrate in February or March now, or even both. But It was September then.

You had Raivis over, and maybe Eduard too, but I doubted that, as I never saw him come or go from your house. I know that though he is good at hiding, he isn't _that_ good.

I watched you two through the front windows for a bit-why were you signing paperwork in plain view? If I'd been in a worse mood I could have broken your windows with a pipe or shot you through the glass.

But I didn't, remember? I didn't.

And about an hour later, it began to rain, softly.

You and Raivis looked at each other, then back to the outside world and you both smiled, secretly, like you had shared a dream and weren't quite sure you had woken up yet.

It must have been beautiful to you.

The leaves had changed much earlier than usual, and the gray clouds above accented the reds and oranges and golds of the leaves. With the rain changing the brown tree trunks to an almost-black brown matched by my raincoat, I can see how you would find the contrast stunning.

I admit I am more partial to the contrast of birch in the summer than oak in the autumn.

Oh, and now you're blushing! I knew you would catch my meaning. You don't agree that you have lovely contrast too, with your pretty leaf-green eyes and birch-bark-white skin? True, true, your skin is far closer to the color of ivory.

And now you're blushing even more, so I can add that your cheeks turn the color of your precious tulips in the springtime, while your hair stays the color of linden tree bark. Another attractive contrast, don't you think?

But I digress, and you and Raivis apparently got bored of watching this pretty scene, and you turned back to your paperwork with barely a glance.

And in another hour, the rain had become harder, and Raivis was looking outside nervously, and you were on the phone; calling a cab, I think, because about fifteen minutes later one pulled up in front of your house.

You walked him out, holding an umbrella over him and his papers and giving him a quick hug before he opened his door. He grinned brightly, and said something that I didn't catch but made you grin as well (_Why didn't you ever smile at me like that?_) before he got in. You were left standing in the road as he shut the door and his cab pulled off, still grinning at whatever he said.

And then the smile dropped off your face as you sighed, looking into the forest.

(I could have sworn you looked straight at me, for I believed your eyes lingered on me for a second. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or sad that you didn't notice me there.)

Then a slow smile spread across your face.

You ran inside as though you had the devil on your heels, and when you came back out you were missing the sweater you had been wearing before, and you had no shoes, and you stopped in the center of your front walk and cast aside your umbrella with a flourish that I remember you used to use to toss your capes behind you, centuries ago.

And then you danced.

Oh, you _danced._

You don't know how absolutely _stunning_ you looked that day, do you?

Your white button-down shirt clung to your torso in seconds, because that's how hard it was raining, and I think your pants must have gotten soaked as well, though I couldn't really tell, (only assume), because they were a dark color, and your _expression._

You looked so very tired before, you know that? So, so tired. That was my fault, of course, but I can't say I regretted it at the time. But I do now, you know. Regret it, that is. Truly.

But at that moment in time, you looked utterly happy. Content. Joyous, even. I hadn't seen any of those on your face for a long time. Your eyes, instead of being that faded, dull green changed into that vibrant, sparkling, birch-leaves-in-the-summer green that I so adored.

But you know that I adore that color still, don't you?

And your smile, oh, your smile. It gleamed brightly, and lit up your face so much that I was almost surprised that you weren't glowing.

And you spun around, letting the rain wash over your ivory skin, and your hair turned the color of fine dark chocolate, and then you stopped suddenly, facing me.

(Though you probably didn't know that, right?)

You stopped, and you stood, and you tilted your face up to the sky and you _laughed._

I can't say anything really poetic about it, like that your laugh sounded like bells ringing or a river flowing or that it sounded like birdsong, but it was beautiful all the same.

It was loud, and free, and most of all _genuine._

And you looked so utterly _happy_ that I realized I didn't want to ever see you otherwise.

And that, Toris,_ that_ was when I realized I had to set you free.

* * *

About the actual story: The thing about celebrating in February and March in the beginning refer to Lithuania's declarations of independence on February 16, 1918, and March 11, 1990. However, the second time, Lithuania was only granted independence by the Soviet Union on September 6, 1991. *cough* readmyotherstory *cough* I was completely improvising on the leaf-change thing, as I wrote this thinking that they got their independence late September instead of early September. Sue me. I wrote this in 50 minutes while I was supposed to be paying attention to speeches. Actually, I did this inbetween said speeches. You all should be proud of me XD.

And if you can't tell that it's Russia talking about Lithuania until the second-to-last sentence, I will reach through my computer and smack you.

I'm not really sure where this one came from. But I personally went outside last night and danced in the rain for enough time to soak through my t-shirt and sweatpants completely. And this was born. Yeeeah. I don't really get it either, though it has to be one of my favorite one-shots now. I like the way I wrote it, I guess.

Anyways, have a lovely day, everyone!


End file.
